I'm Coming
by Flisso94
Summary: After 3x22: Rachel doesn't feel like New York City is right for her, not without Finn. She has to return to him, even if he doesn't want her anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I don't own anything Glee-related or the Lionel Ritchie song. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I'm here, in New York. But it cost me so much. This is, and always has been, and of course always will be my dream, but it changed. It became 'to go to New York _with Finn_.' But he pushed me away, to follow my dream. Does he not realise that my dream is different now, that I need him in order to make my dreams come true? Obviously not.

Walking along these blocks is not what it should feel like. It should feel amazing, like I'm where I belong, safe and secure. It doesn't. It feels like I'm missing something and the missing entity is if course Finn.

I try to make the most of being here, to get myself excited over going to NYADA, but that is another thing. Kurt didn't get in. I'm here, without Kurt, who I thought would always be joining me on the way to stardom through an excelling New York college. I am literally all alone in this intimidating city, and it's not what it should be like. I can't stand being alone here.

My latest imaginations of being in New York City are mainly based on the wonderful memories I have of Nationals last year, being here with the rest of Glee club. Because I was here with all of them, I realise how extra special it was to share the experience with others.

I miss them, all of them, so much. They were always there, in there own unique ways to help me, cheer me up when sad and overall just make the little moments in life much more memorable. I'm so glad I met every one of them.

I've spent time, by myself, walking through Times Square and Central Park. But it is so terrifying and useless just being alone all the time.

I guess I have made a decision. I don't think I can stay here, in New York. This is preposterous of course, as I have always been adamant about coming to Ney York and starring on Broadway. That hasn't changed, I just really want to share the experience with others; Kurt, Blaine, Finn and I call all come together next year. I can defer my entry to NYADA like the original plan was, I am perfectly happy with that.

I know that Finn wanted me to be here and not be kept back by him, but he not being here with me is what is holding me back. I'm going home. To Lima, to McKinley, to the Glee club, to my dads, to Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes, but most of all: back to Finn.

My mind was set, I rushed back to my shoebox apartment which I had always envisioned myself and Finn living in, and fished out my pink suitcase I had brought my things in. I packed my suitcase with everything that I could fit that I would need when returning home, anything that I did mind if I never saw again, and zipped it up firmly; ready to start the long walk back to the train station.

I walked briskly, rolling my suitcase behind me with my head up and a fierce look towards anyone who dared inhibit my journey, which unfortunately occurred a handful of times.

Whilst walking, I couldn't help but sing to myself some classic Lionel Ritchie; it truly uplifted my mood and I made myself feel better about what I was doing by singing it out.

_Looking back  
I can see the things  
I should'a done, could'a done  
I see so much of my life I let go by  
But when you're young  
All you know how to do is wrong  
Life can play tricks sometimes, you know  
You think you got everything  
When you got nothing at all  
The only way you know where you're going  
You gotta take a fall, you've got to lose it all_

I've been through love  
(I'm coming home)  
I've been through some pain I know  
(I'm coming home)  
Changes in my life  
(I'm coming home)  
Now I know what's meaningful  
(I'm coming home)

I finished, and instantly felt more resolved about what I was about to do. I finally made it to the train station, went to the desk and bought a one-way ticket for the next train going to Lima, Ohio.

On my way to the correct platform, I got myself a coffee to go and a fruit salad for on the train before hurrying towards the train lugging my suitcase behind me one-handed. The train had just pulled into the station by the time I got there and it was easy for me to jump on with all my belongings and find my seat which conveniently was at a table.

The whole journey back home, all I could think about was what I was going to say to my dads, Finn and the others. Would they be upset or disappointed that I gave up and returned so quickly? I hope not, I can't turn back now though, no time to change my mind.

Once the train eventually pulled into Lima, I was already set to jump straight off and head towards the taxis outside the front of the station. Making a split-second decision, I gave the taxi driver the Hudson-Hummel address instead of my own, deciding I needed to see him straight away and it couldn't wait. Once reaching the house, I gave the driver his fare and hopped out with suitcase in tow, and made my way up the path to the front door.

Deep breath, don't worry so much. He's not going to hate you for this, surely? What if he didn't want her back in his life anymore, after all he said dropping me off unexpectedly at the station in the first place?

I got my wits together and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, I usually write short one-shots for Finchel, but this is definitely going to be multi-chaptered. Rachel's going to confront Finn next chapter. If you liked it please let me know, and if you think the story should include anything, tell me! I love reviews! Lol. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I got my wits together and rang the doorbell.

"Rachel?" It was his mom who answered the door, I should have expected that.

"Is Finn home, Carole? I need to speak with him if that isn't too much to ask." I reply firmly whilst giving her a small smile, I hadn't realised how much I would miss everyone who lives here in Lima, including Finn's mom.

"He's in his room, Honey. Go right up." She smiles back at me, almost looking excited; maybe Finn had been missing me whilst I had been away? There was only one way to find out. Giving Carole one last grateful look, I quietly thanked her and made my way through the entrance and straight upstairs to Finn's room.

Halfway there and I was losing my nerve, could I go through with this? To try and lift my spirits up, I sang to myself a song I had heard daddy listening to repeatedly over the last couple of weeks:

_I'm coming, I'm coming  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
I'm coming, I'm coming_

Boy there's so many things to give  
I've been aware of your charms for so long  
And there's nothing that you can do  
To stop me from coming around

I'm coming, I'm coming  
I'm coming, I'm coming

I'm coming home, I'm coming home to your house  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home to your house  
I'll be your queen upon a throne in your house  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home to your house

Renaissance (I'm Coming Home) by M People

It really helped me get a grip on myself, knowing what I had to do which was return to him, and so I was more than ready to go into his room and confront him now. I finally reached his door, a place I have stood many times before, but never felt so grave doing it before now. I steel myself up one last time and quickly before registering it properly, knocked on his door sharply, three raps. My common knock for him.

He must have recognised the knock, because soon after I heard a flurry of action from behind the door: books dropping, things being shoved and Finn muttering reached my ears, muffled by the door. I waited in anticipation, hoping he would be happy to see me.

He thrust open his door unexpectedly, giving me a fright. I haven't seen him in what felt like forever, but in fact was only a week. He hadn't changed, not really. Still the same Finn: with short dark hair, gangly legs and a large build that towers over me. There were some slight changes though, noticeable to me. For one, he had a frown on his beautiful face which marked his handsome features; it almost felt like this look had been a constant for him for the past while. His hair and clothes were very ruffled, he knew I didn't like that and had scruffed up for me during our relationship, something had made him revert back to this bad habit.

Whilst I took my time analysing every single detail of him, what I had missed so dearly, he just stood there in front of me with an intense look in his eyes. When he saw I had finished my scrutiny, he spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded at me, pure fury in his voice. I couldn't believe it. He didn't want me? I thought he would be so happy to see me and we would get back together straight away.

"You're not happy to see me?" I questioned in a small voice, I just couldn't take it if he really was disgusted at me for being here and not letting him go. This is what the problem is, isn't it? He wanted to be free of me, not having to deal with me anymore yet I turn up here at his door. I can't imagine how angry he is at me.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be in New York." He states, crisply. I almost flinch away from his tone, it hits me hard just how unhappy he is at what I have done. I open my mouth to reply, but he beats me to it.

"You should be living out your dream, in the best possible place. You weren't supposed to come back!" He yells at me, it broke my heart. Finn had never yelled at me before, even in our worst times, it just didn't happen this badly. I had to set him straight, make him listen to me.

"How can I live my dream without you, if part of my dream is to be with you?" I raise my voice too; he had to know how serious I was about this. I tried to make him understand how much this all means to me, but he had a hard time listening to it.

"I can't be with you; you can't have both me and Broadway because I clearly am not good enough for New York. I'm fine with that, but you _are_ Rach, everything is waiting for you there and everyone there knows it! I can't hold you back from that." He tells me firmly, I wasn't happy with him. How dare he just decide all this without discussing with me? We had to communicate with each other.

"Broadway isn't my biggest dream anymore: that is to be with you! You are the one that is annihilating my dreams at the moment!" I glare at him, hoping he gets the message. But unfortunately, he clearly doesn't.

"Rachel, I'm going to the army. In just two weeks, I won't be here anymore; I'll be fulfilling one of _my _dreams, to honour my dad. We still won't be together, even if you made the stupid decision to leave New York behind you." He harshly tells me, it brought tears to my eyes, I just couldn't believe he would go through with that horrific plan. Carole must be beside herself about this whole situation.

"How could you do that to all the people who love you, including me? How could you leave and see our terrified faces behind you, stuck whilst you go off to get yourself killed!" I almost screamed at him, I just couldn't take the way he was practically throwing away his life to try and make himself feel better about his father's legacy.

"Just leave, Rachel. Go back to New York, where you belong and live out your life becoming a big star on Broadway." He turned his back to me, clearly trying to end the conversation. I didn't want that.

"Finn I-"

"Just go!" He yelled at me, it had hurt me deeply. I slowly walked backwards, knowing the doorway was behind me. As soon as I had crossed the door jam, Finn had strode forward and slammed his door in my face.

Tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't believe the way he had treated me; he hated me. I let out a sob that I just couldn't hold in any longer and suddenly I was pulled into a very familiar embrace.

* * *

**AN: **Another chapter done! I was so surprised by how much everyone was positive about this story, the feedback was amazing. Thank you to all the people who added this story to their favs lists and story alerts. Most importantly, thank you very very very much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I was happy to hear from all of you.

Some of you told me what you thought yourselves of the finale episode and most felt the same as me, pretty heartbroken over the final Finchel scenes, but I was very interested to hear what you others thought, it gave me a new perspective, thank you.

I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far. I'll update soon, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't believe the way he had treated me; he hated me. I let out a sob that I just couldn't hold in any longer and suddenly I was pulled into a very familiar embrace.

"Shh, shh. He's such an ass. C'mere, that's it." Kurt led me to his room just down the hall, soothing me all the way there. I really appreciated it but was just too upset to even attempt to thank him for what he was doing for me. I felt like my heart had been ripped into shreds, my soul had been shattered to a million pieces, I could barely breathe. We sat on his bed; he rocked me for what felt forever, it was especially what I needed.

As I had started to calm down from my hysterics, he had seen the look of pure pain on my face, and decided to soothe me through song. His beautiful voice filled me and I listened to what he had chosen to sing for me.

_I can't pretend to know how you feel,  
But know that I'm here, know that I'm real,  
Say what you want, or don't talk at all,  
Not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand,_  
_Cause it's held out for you,_  
_My shoulders are small,_  
_But you can cry on them too,_  
_Everything changes, but one thing_  
_Is true, understand,_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

_(More Than a Band – Lemonade Mouth)_

He finished and I gave him a weak smile to show my thanks, it was a song we could both really relate to at that point in time. I hoped we never lose what we had right at that moment.

"Have you calmed down now Rach? I can't believe he said that to you."

Although what Kurt said did return tears to my eyes, I was able to converse with him that time.

"I think I've gotten over the worst if it, thank you for being here Kurt."

"Of course I would be here silly. Love you forever bestie!" He replied emphatically, with a smile, which of course made me smile.

"I'm glad I got a smile out of you." He nodded with approval which ended up making me smile a bit more, but as I though about the precarious position I was in, my smile had soon started to fade.

"What am I going to do? He hates me; he wishes I never came back from New York."

Kurt gave me a sympathetic look and sighed deeply before he carefully thought out his words before replying to me.

"You can see it from his point of view though, can't you Rachel? Don't get me wrong, he is in the wrong in this whole drama, but, you can see where he's coming from can't you?"

My blank face at his weary eyes gave him all the answers he had needed.

"Rach, he didn't get into NYADA, and neither did I. He was heartbroken that he wasn't following you to New York to further education. And then he suddenly thinks further that because of that situation, he can't go to New York with you. He felt like he could live with that situation to be honest, as long as you were off living your dream, that's all that really mattered to him of course. But then you said you were deferring your entry! So you could go together! That's what threw him over the edge, Rach. He couldn't take you holding back your dreams just for him. You see it now?"

After Kurt's long speech all I did was sit there and gape at him. That is what Finn really felt like? Was that what he had been trying to tell me that dreadful day at the station last week? I finally came to my senses enough to ask an important question.

"Kurt, how do you know all that?"

It had started to pester mind now, needing to know if he had really gotten this information from Finn himself.

"Step brothers do talk to each other you know!" He said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

That meant he knew exactly what Finn was saying, but even though I now, more clearly saw his side of the story, I couldn't ignore what had just happened. He had _shouted _at me, made me cry, hurt me. I couldn't just forgive him for that. Never mind his stupid proposition about joining the army.

"I do see his side now, Kurt, thank you. But I can't ignore how he has just treated me. That hurt me to my core; I can't be treated like that ever again. Maybe this separation is for the best."I told him solemnly; in return he gave me a depressed look.

"I understand Rach, truly, I do. But don't rule out all the time you've spent together, fighting for each other. Don't let that all just fall away." Kurt pleaded with me, it had made me slightly anxious.

"I can't just forgive him for what he just did to me Kurt! I don't know if I could ever forgive him for that, it broke me." I sniffed, I had to get out of there, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going home; I'll see you in a couple of days. I'll text you when I get through the front door. If he talks to you, tell him- Tell him I enjoyed our time together and don't regret it, and that I will never forget him." I told him gravely, proud of myself that I managed to get it all out to him. His face was all I needed to see to see that he hadn't approved of what I had said, but the short nod I received shortly after told me he would relay my message.

I had nothing else to do here, so gathered my bag, gave Kurt a quick hug, told him I would text him later, and swiftly left the house leaving behind my ex-lover and my best friend behind me.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, you guys are so nice! Love the reviews and the amount of story alerts this story has been getting – I'm very humbled.

Next is going to be the final confrontation between Rachel and Finn, Kurt told Finn you see.

I don't know what to do with this story after Finchel make up, so if you have any ideas please tell me! See you soon, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I had nothing else to do here, so gathered my bag, gave Kurt a quick hug, told him I would text him later, and swiftly left the house leaving behind my ex-lover and my best friend behind me.

Leaving the house, I didn't know how to get home. I had gotten a taxi here, so I was just going to have to walk home, with my thoughts for company.

I wondered how he would take Kurt's relayed message, would he be happy I'm letting him free or would he just be indifferent to the whole situation. I pondered to myself for the whole walk home, lost in thought and so did not realise when I reached home, how much time had flown by me.

I luckily had my key in my purse and so was able to get into the house without any bother. I went straight up to my room so I could lie on my bed and text Kurt.

_I'm home fine. Thanks for being there for me today xx_

I sent the message and left my phone on my bedside table before looking up to my ceiling above me, thinking about my dreams and what I should do with myself, now that my large dreams of being with Finn had shattered.

Suddenly, below, the doorbell rang. I sighed to myself and reluctantly rolled off the bed to place both feet on my carpet. I slowly made my way downstairs as the doorbell rang again, not rushing because I just didn't feel like pleasing everyone today. Finally reaching the door, I opened it and got the shock of my life. Finn.

What was he doing here? All I could do was stand there and stare at him in shock; I couldn't believe he was here, in front of me.

"Rach, can I come in?" He gives me that look. That look he knows I find really innocent and sweet. Gazing at me with hopeful wide eyes, I just silently move to the side letting him pass before slowly closing the door behind him.

He makes his own way to my room, after being here so many times; he knows our rituals of making our way straight to my room. It seems so far away now, those times we shared together not long ago.

We sit together on my bed, as per usual, but for once there is plenty of space between us to fit another person in between even. As I stared at the floor beneath my feet, I heard him sigh from beside me and move closer. He put his fingers under my chin and brought my face up to his so our eyes locked once again.

"I'm sorry, so sorry for what I said earlier. That was awful of me, it just came out. I was just so angry to see you; you're supposed to be in New York, living out your dream. I can't bear it if I'm keeping you here, away from being the star that you truly are." He told me.

I couldn't shake that horror I had just been feeling though, the pain that was still coursing through my body, it made me angry.

"You think just turning up here saying sorry is just going to wipe away all the hurt you just caused me?" I spat at him, angry tears started rolling down my face which just fuelled my anger further, I was sick of crying because of him.

He had the audacity to look pained himself, "I know it's not enough, nothing I say will ever be enough, I understand that. But I just had to tell you why I did what I did, and hope for your forgiveness. You're such a beautiful person Rachel, I already know I'm not good enough for you." He spoke lowly and softly, and against my best wishes, my feelings inside stirred for him.

"You hurt me, a lot. I can't just forget that." I spoke firmly, fixing my eyes on a spot of my wall on the right side of his head. I new I would unravel if I looked into his eyes now

"I know," He spoke reverently, "Believe me, I know. I completely understand you can't just forgive me off the bat. But I will spend every moment for the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, for as long as you will let me."

I thought for a minute, just thought. It hadn't been possible recently, I had been very sporadic. Making rash decisions, and not thinking anything through. What should I do in this situation?

I decided to follow my heart.

"Finn, I can't forget all the pain I've suffered from, but I'm willing to try and erase that pain with happiness from you, together." I speak honestly, looking at him properly, for the first time in my room. His answering smile lights up his whole face, making me feel relieved.

He suddenly rushed forwards and picked me up into a large hug and consequently spun me around causing me to squeal and let out unintentional giggles. I was much happier now that we had sorted the rift out momentarily.

He soon placed me on the floor gently but then held my pace between his palms and brought his face close to mine. "I want to start making it up to you right away, tomorrow." He told me, "Meet me tomorrow, let's do something together. How about a trip to the bowling alley? Re-live some memories?"

It made me smile a lot, "That's a brilliant idea Finn!" I replied enthusiastically, "See you tomorrow, then."

I basically pushed him out the home; I needed some time to myself to get over the drama of the day. After ushering him out the front door, him stealing a quick peck on his way out, I went back up stairs and threw myself onto my bed with my phone and reiterated the latest Finchel drama to him. After he finished exclaiming loudly in my ear how happy he was that we made up, he gave me some suggestions for what to wear tomorrow and told me to get a good nights rest.

I set my alarm for my usual 6am start, and did my night routine before cuddling up in bed and taking my mind away to peaceful dreams and possibilities for tomorrow; it's a brand new day.

* * *

**AN: **I am so, so, so, SO sorry this chapter took a while to get out! I left school on Friday, had a consequent major hangover on Saturday, my cousin's christening took up all day Sunday then it's been the Queen's Jubilee (I live in the UK – it was a big thing here, proud to be British though).

It also took ages generally just to write this chapter, I wrote about 150 words a day; whereas usually I spurt 1000 words out all in one go.

I'm sorry again; I hope this chapter was okay. Will definitely have the next chapter out in a few days, (its half term this week). Thank you for reading and if you wouldn't mind, please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I set my alarm for my usual 6am start, and did my night routine before cuddling up in bed and taking my mind away to peaceful dreams and possibilities for tomorrow; it's a brand new day.

My eyes shot open just as my alarm started blaring Broadway into my room at 6am this morning. I woke up with a big smile on my face and in an overall good mood. I left the music playing while I started my morning routine which included showering, exercising and dressing myself up, not necessarily in that order.

I was very happy this morning because today, Finn was taking me out bowling as a sort of date/reunion/make-up session. I reminisced whilst putting on a dark-blue polka-dot dress about the previous times we had been bowling and how much fun we always had together.

I raced down the stairs and rushed through a typical vegan breakfast I made for myself, banana French toast, and kept glancing at the clock every few minutes. It was now 10am and Finn and I had decided he would pick me up from outside my house at 10:30am. With this in mind, I slowed myself down and ate more slowly, hoping for the time to go by quicker this way. Luckily for me, this worked.

Soon I was pulling my coat on over my dress, and checking my shoes were neat and tidy before gathering my purse and stepping out of my house, locking the door behind me. As I turn back around, Finn's truck is sitting on my drive waiting for me with a very smiley Finn in the driver's seat. I bound over and jumped in with a continuous smile on my face.

"Good morning!" He exclaimed to me, seeming happy to see me.

"Good morning, Finn. Hope this wasn't too early for you." I slightly teased him, knowing he wasn't a morning person like me.

He gave me a slight smirk as a response. "You ready to go?" And with my firm nod of approval, we set off to the bowling alley.

I increasingly got more and more excited as we got closer to the bowling alley, causing Finn to laugh at me. I called him out on it.

"Hey, don't laugh at me! Aren't you excited?" I narrowed my eyes at him waiting for him to answer. He shot back with a response.

"Yeah, I am. Am not gonna wee my pants though!" He said in jest. Secretly pleased with his response as he was also excited, I stuck out my tongue as retaliation.

We finally got to the bowling alley and proceeded to have fun. After paying the entrance fee, we got our shoes and Finn graciously bent down and put mine on my feet for me, making me feel almost like Cinderella. When he stood up again, I thanked him, took his hand and led him to our lane we had bought.

Not needing him to teach me this time, however I did get his help choosing some balls that would be light enough for me. We then got the game underway.

"Ladies first." He said, whilst gesturing me in front of him. I gave him a smile and put some energy into my first swing; it deviated slightly to the right and knocked down the back row and the three pins on the edge of the pyramids right side, leaving 3 pins standing one from the second row and two behind it.

"Not bad, but can you get the spare?" He joked with me; I didn't give him answer, letting my bowling skills do the talking.

_SPARE_

"Read the screen Finn! It's spelling 'you're gonna lose' on it!" I teased him.

"Yeah? We'll see about that…"

Needless to say, as we were leaving an hour later, I had bragging rights, winning 103 to 92. As we were walking out, he put his arm around me and led me back to his truck.

"I'm glad we did this today." I spoke honestly, looking up at him. "I had a really nice time."

"Me too, we'll just have to do this again someday." I smiled in response to him and with his help, jumped into the truck letting him shut the door behind me.

As he drove us back to my house, I pondered for a little while over our date. I really enjoyed it and it proved to me that the spark we always seemed to have would never die away no matter what came between us. I honestly believed we would always be together. Something Kurt had said to me a little while ago jumped back into my head. Maybe he was right, maybe Finn and I are soul mates? I sure hope so, I would love to spend the rest of my life with Finn. That's when I fully realised, I had forgiven Finn. As I reached my startling realisation, he turned the radio on.

"And here on drive time we now play you a little Journey, hope you guys in Ohio aren't stuck in traffic today."

_Lost in twilight, the memories_

_Precious moments, you and me_

_We've been old friends, all through the years_

_Picture postcards, sharing tears__What's in our hearts, there's never time, to say_

_Need you tonight, lover don't fade away_

_I've seen your city lights_

_As I walk away_

_Why can't this night...go on forever_

Without love, we won't survive

_Run together, we rule the night_

_Tell me secrets, oh that make you cry_

_Where's the laughter, we gotta try__What's in our hearts, there's never time to say_

_Need you tonight, lover don't fade away_

_Like a photograph_

_That time won't erase_

_Why can't this night...go on forever_

_Go on forever and ever...ever and ever_

_Journey – Why Can't This Night Go On Forever_

The song left silence in the truck as I quickly turned the radio off when it finished. It greatly shone my views for our relationship and spoke of how much I had enjoyed today with him. I looked over at him and he seemed to have a pensive look on his face whilst driving, obviously in thought. He turned his head to glance at me though, feeling my stare, and so I smiled at him and he smiled back, and in that moment, I was sure we were going to be alright and we are going to have a bright future together.

* * *

**AN: **And that's a wrap. I like where it's ended, on a high note and I don't know where to take the story further, if I do get any ideas though, I will make a sequel.

Thank you for all the support I have had from you throughout the story, it's been amazing to have feedback and nice comments, I honestly didn't believe I was very good at writing.

Thank you for reading the story and if you can, I would love one final review about how you think I ended it, thank you for all the reviews I've had from this story and all the story alerts.


End file.
